Put you in a Song
by utahgirl91
Summary: one shot Lauren and Puck! i suck at summaries, so looks like you just gotta click that button and see for your self! hehe :  oh ya and reviews are appreciated.


"Puckerman!" I hear coach beastie yell. I was to busy thinking about Lauren singing _I know what boys like._ Man she totally turned me on. Thinking about her makes me crazy. I have to do something about this. But since I'm at football practice, looks like I'm running ladders because I wouldn't answer coach. Thank you Lauren! Looks like I'm gonna have to do something about that.

It's after practice and I get the urge to drive to Lauren's house. I know I'm not a creeper or anything I just wanted to know what she was up to? Or, if she was home? I get there just in time to see her pull up into the driveway with some dude. All of a sudden I my hands turns into fists and I get out of my truck. The dude is making it's move and I am not going to let that happen. I realized what I was doing and I ran back to my truck before I did anything.

Little did I know that Lauren saw the whole thing. She knew he kind of had a thing for her, and she did to. But who wouldn't? tomorrow at glee she was going to do something about it. And stop being a drama queen about it.

**tomorrow at Glee**

"Puck has something to perform for all of us today, so show some respect." Mr. schue says he goes ahead and sits down and waits for Puck to start. Before Puck starts he looks right at Lauren giving her his 100 watt smile. Making sure she knows this is for her. All of the Glee kids to turn to look at her, they sort of did a double take which Lauren thought was funny. Then the music starts.

Well here you come again and you're lookin' so fine You don't notice me but it's alright I'm just a guy who wishes that I could be your man someday Yeah a picture paints a thousand words it's true But it's still not enough for how I feel about you I wanna put you in a melody, I gotta set you to a groove

I wanna put you in my car and drive And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out I love this girl oh If I could press play, repeat how happy I'd be Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me You'd be right where you belong I wanna put you in a song, oh oh oh Well I'd sing about your smile and your pretty blue eyes The way your hair shimmers in the sunlight It'd be so easy I'd just write it from my heart 'Cause I gotta tell the world what you mean to me Wrap you up in a melody so you'll be Stuck in my head all day 'Cause you're already there anyway, yes you are

The song ends and everyone gets up to leave including Lauren. But Puck pulls her back. "I meant it. Every word. I know it's not your typical love song, but it's true, your stuck in my head all day. " he looks really sincere and all what Lauren could think of at the moment was how is lips would fit perfectly to hers. She didn't really think about her actions at all. Or the fact that this was NOAH PUCKERMAN and what would he want to do with a girl like her. She just did it out of instinct. She kissed him. he pulled in harder and he wouldn't let her go. 15 minutes later she was on top of the piano. And he was on the other side of the room staying away. He starts walking to her and she gives him a shy smile. "Lauren I- that was- wow." He laughs at the thought that he of all people just stuttered. "I guess you just made Noah Puckerman stutter and no girl has ever done that to me before." Lauren tries to open her mouth but before she did he was there ready for round 2. "Puck wait, we can't." she said as she was getting up from the piano, and walks away. "By the way I saw you last Friday night right after my date." She says with a smile. She starts to walk away but she stops dead in her tracks. "By the way he only got as far as he did when you saw him. You didn't see that I punched him, and told him I liked someone else." She laughs at the thought, replaying it back again. "oh really? You like someone? May I ask who?" Puck says with a serious yet I'm gonna burst out laughing face. Lauren walks up to kiss him on the cheeks. And "Zizes, you make me crazy you know that?" Puck says as he holds her tight. "You have no idea Puckerman." He looks at her and smiles and crashes his lips to hers and they are both content with one another, and they know that this is meant to be.


End file.
